


The Accidental Husband

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: While Jared had always admired his co-star; he had never thought about mating him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is mandatory for unmated Omegas to wear plugs whenever they are outside and not wanting any trouble with the authorities, Jared never leaves home without his. ... But then he has to perform a stunt as Sam Winchester and the plug kept interfering... so he excused himself for a minute and left the plug in his trailer and returned for the shoot. The first attempt without his plug went much better and he was confident that he could nail it with one more take. Unfortunately, just before the second take could be begun, inspectors from the Omega Board arrive for an surprise check. He tries to sneak off to his trailer before anybody notices and he's almost at the door when they spot him. Pulling down his pants right there, they put him in 'inspection position' (on his knees with his forehead pressed to the ground and knees wide apart so that his hole' is plainly visible) and crow triumphantly when they discover the absence of his plug.
> 
> He wants to die of embarrassment or disappear into the ground as the mandatory punishment of 10 spanks (preferably directly on his hole) are administered; but by the end of it he is reduced to a sobbing mess. Once done with the corporal punishment, they declare that since he flouted the rules, he would be given an 'upgrade' and even though Jared knows it would be bad, he can't help but look at what is going to be shoved up his ass. He nearly hyperventilates at the sheer size of the plug, but is held down(preferably by Jensen, as his on-set 'guardian alpha') as the extra-large plug is forced into the tender opening. Once it is firmly seated in his bowels, Jared can barely straighten from the agony of the large intruder; but the inspectors gleefully announce that they would like to watch him complete the scene they had interrupted. 
> 
> Naturally, he is unable to pull off the stunt and after ten more tries, he knows everybody is getting frustrated. The director orders a time-out,and Jensen takes him aside.  
> He is expecting a dressing down from the alpha for his terrible performance but is too shocked to fight back when the alpha unexpectedly claims him. Jensen then proceeds to undo Jared's pants and pull out the anal-invader, explaining that mated omegas are free to leave off the plug if their alpha permits.
> 
> While Jared had always admired his co-star; he had never thought about mating him and now they both have to adjust to being mated because of Jensen's impulsively protective action.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared kept his head down as he made his way towards the car, partly in embarrassment and partly because he knew that everybody blamed him for the mostly unproductive day on set. He blanched when Jensen followed him into the SUV that chauffeured them to and fro from the set, unable to stomach the thought of cementing the alpha’s impulsive decision to bind them together in  bonds stronger than that of _’Guardian_ ‘ and _’Omega_.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the alpha didn’t do anything more than strap himself in his usual spot, nodding an acknowledgement when a wordless eyebrow raised to enquire after him.

 

“Where to?” Cliff- their designated bodyguard/driver questioned, meeting their eyes in the rear-view mirror.

 

Jared blushed as the question reminded him of the audience who had viewed his humiliation earlier in the day. He caught Jensen opening his mouth to respond from the corner of his eye and hastened to respond before the older man: “My house, please.”

 

Cliff nodded and started the car and Jared turned to Jensen who had closed his mouth with a snap at his words. He watched the familiar scenery passing by out of the window beyond the alpha and took a much needed moment to compose himself.

 

“Jen,” He whispered softly, hoping to keep their discussion a secret from the sharp eared bodyguard.

 

Jensen nodded to indicate he was listening, taciturn as always.

 

“Please... I-I... I mean no disrespect... I just... I just need a little time to wrap my head around straight, you know? _Please_... _?_ ”

 

“Of course,” The Alpha responded amiably and Jared breathed out in relief.

 

He turned back to the window to watch the bustling streets till the crowds thinned as they neared his neighbourhood and paused after opening his door to wish his co-star a good night. _And froze_.

 

“You can pick us both up from here tomorrow, Cliff. Thanks.” Jensen told the bulky driver, never once pausing to glance at Jared and he felt his bile rise.

 

 

 _He had hoped Jensen would be different_ : after all, the man had never once made a move on him despite having enough opportunity... and he was _always_ respectful in his dealings with Omegas. Hell, even today; Jensen had claimed him to save him from the ‘punishment plug’ the Omega Centre worker had sentenced him to after finding him without his regulation plug on-set.

 

He never disobeyed the omega-laws, well aware of their importance; but the plug had been interfering with today’s stunt and he had risked leaving it in his trailer after failing to perform the shot to the best of his ability too many times. ... Unfortunately, the Omega Inspection Officers had arrived for a surprise visit before he could rectify the situation. The mandatory ten spanks for rule-violation had been bad enough, but they had wanted to make an example out of him and upgraded his plug to the ominous ‘punishment plug’. One look had convinced him of how deserving the plug was of its moniker. No amount of preparation would have been enough to accommodate that monster and Jared had been unable to hold back his pleas for mercy as they had skewered him with it. It had hurt enough that he was planning on taking the rest of the day off, but apparently they were <u/>still</u> not done with him: they wanted to watch him perform the shot they had interrupted. Consequently, after an additional humiliating ten minutes (he was unable to hold back his grimaces and consequently ended ruining the take less than a minute in, every time), he was finally able to escape to his trailer. Jensen had followed him and Jared was ready to face the older man’s accusations... Instead, Jensen had yanked him into an embrace and then bitten his neck, sealing his claim. Jared had been too stunned to do more than yelp once from the unexpected bite before Jensen was pulling down his pants and carefully easing out the plug. The next thing he remembered was the Alpha apologising as he explained how he hadn’t known any other way to help Jared out of his punishment...</i>

 

They hadn’t talked since... and now it appeared that Jensen was going to be like any other Alpha, now that he had claimed Jared.

 

“Coming?” The older man enquired, having used his key to open the front door while Jared had been lost in his mind.

 

He blinked back tears as he nodded, “Yes, Alpha.”

\---

Jared stepped inside the foyer and just stood there blankly, wondering if he was expected to wait for Jensen’s orders... The thought made him abruptly angry and he glared at the older man, “How do you want me, _Alpha_?”

 

Jensen flinched at the repeated honorific and something in Jared was perversely pleased to see the expression of misery on his co-star’s face.

 

“I-... I guess I owe you an apology,” Jensen whispered.

 

And Jared was _exhausted_... his anger draining as he saw the genuine regret swimming in those viridescent eyes, “You were just trying to protect me,”

 

“I was,” Jensen agreed, “But that’s no excuse for my behaviour... I- I’m so- _so_ \- sorry, man. I knew you never wanted this.” A lone tear escaped Jensen’s right eye and tracked slowly down his cheeks.

 

It wasn’t the first time he had seen Jensen shed that ‘ _One perfect tear_ ’ as Kim Manners described it... but it had always been _Dean_ ... not Jensen; and suddenly that distinction felt so important: this was not some fictional character but Jensen- his _best friend_... his- _his mate_ , who was hurting.

 

Jared stepped forward and wordlessly wrapped his arms around the alpha’s trembling frame. Almost instantly he was being hugged back, Jensen’s arms just as eager to hold Jared to them as his were to hold the alpha. ... And it felt _safe_. Jared didn’t know how long they just stood there; quietly holding on to each other, but the embrace eased something inside him. Eventually he straightened and made to pull away, “I’ll prepare dinner, and you can freshen up,”

 

Jensen’s hands clamped on his wrist, “No.”

 

Jared stared.

 

The alpha faltered, “I- I mean, let’s order in, alright? You’ve gotta be exhausted after the day you’ve had... and- and we need to talk.”

 

Jared nodded, silently grateful that Jensen was only just looking out for him and led the way to the couch. He watched in amusement as Jensen fitted himself in the corner of the couch and stretched one leg out on the table in front while the other was extended along the back of the couch. Once he was comfortable, he extended his hand- palm up- for Jared who accepted easily.

 

They had sat together on a couch numerous time- even sat on _this_ couch, but they had always maintained a respectable distance barring the one time they’d gotten drunk and Jared had ended sleeping on Jensen; but this was the first time Jared consciously fit his body into the curve of Jensen’s so that his head fit perfectly in the crook of Jensen’s neck. Jensen hands stroked gently up and down his back and as the minutes trickled by Jared relaxed into the alpha’s hold.

“Jared...” Jensen began.

 

“Mmm...”

 

“I- I know you didn’t want this but-” He hesitated, “I promise not to do anything you don’t want till it’s unavoidable.”

 

“Thanks,” He whispered. He, like Jensen, knew that after a point his body would _need_ Jensen; but it was nice of the alpha to at least try.

 

“And you can hate me for this, but I’d like to check you over, today... that punishment plug was a monster and I wanna make sure you have not suffered any permanent injuries.”

 

It would be embarrassing, but he could see Jensen’s point. Besides, pretty much _everybody_ had seen him with his pants down earlier today. “Okay,” He conceded, “Now?”

 

“Later,” Jensen shook his head, “First we gotta tell our families... I- I’d rather they not discover through the media.”

 

Jared groaned at the thought- he had forgotten all about what his family’s reaction might be to this news... “I agree.”

 

Jensen handled the phone calls: first to the local pizza (which delivered while the alpha was on the phone with his mother) and then to his own family before dialling Jared’s. Both men were relieved to discover that their families were not opposed to the match- _Jared’s mom had even apparently suspected something brewing more than she’d admitted to because her only response was ‘So he finally made an honest man out of you, huh?_ ’. They hung up with promises to visit soon and to set an official wedding date by next year.

 

The fourth call was to Eric Kripke, who while not over-the-moon at the news was accepting enough once they promised to be professional enough to not adversely affect the show. The last two calls were to their respective agents. While Jensen didn’t have any problems, Jared’s agent quit; explaining that claimed and mated omegas were just not ‘professional’ enough to be worth his time. Having had the beta right from when he’d first come to tinsel town, Jared was - _understandably_ devastated at the news, but Jensen came through- convincing his own agent to take on Jared as well.

 

Exhaustion weighing his very bones, Jared trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, hastily washing up in the bathroom so that he could finally give in to the sleep he craved. Showered and dressed in well worn sweats and a tee, he was feeling much more human when he finally stepped out.

And froze.

 

Jensen was waiting for him.

 

Obviously noticing his discomfort, the alpha rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, “You... uhm... you said you’d let me take a look...?”

 

Jared felt the tips of his ears turn red and bit his lip as he undid the drawstring of his pants.

 

“Bed?” Jensen asked hopefully.

 

Jared shuffled over hesitantly, still unsure of Jensen’s intentions. His breath hitcvhed when the alpha followed him on the bed.

 

“Turn over?”

 

Even though it had been phrased as a question, Jared knew a disguised order when he heard one and slipped onto his belly without a word, hating how vulnerable the position made him feel.

 

“Thanks,” Jensen breathed, then after a short pause, “Can- can I touch you?”

 

He nodded into the pillow and held his breath as warm fingers carefully parted him ‘down there’... there was a still moment and then a careful finger brushed against his tender rim.

 

“Hurts?”

 

Jared held back the shudder that threatened to make him quiver at that tentative touch and nodded for a second time into the pillow.

 

“How bad? Do you- uh... do you need a doctor?”

 

He shook his head, “I- I’ll be fine.”

 

“Let me apply some ointment?” The alpha questioned, “You can wash it off in the morning,”

 

“Okay,” And he hated how small his voice was.

 

Jensen didn’t respond verbally, just proceeded to squeeze out a dollop of the cold gel onto the irritated sphincter and massage it in with tentative brushes. “Nothing’s torn, right? I mean, on the inside?”

 

Jared twisted slightly to peer up at the man, “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Thank God” Jensen breathed. Then, in a surprising move; bent forward to press his lips once against Jared’s bared hip before straightening with an adorable flush and tugging up his sweats.

“I’m gonna take the floor, okay? You don’t need to worry,”

 

“What?!”

 

“You- uhm, your body’s gonna need alpha pheromones now... the further away I stay the more your body’ll thinks it needs to entice me back and the faster you go into heat.” Jensen explained.

 

“You can share the bed,” Jared offered; he had known about it but had been trying to forget about his impending heat.

 

“No,” Jensen shook his head, “We both need our sleep and staying in the same room should suffice,”

 

Jared acquiesced with a shrug. Then blushed, “Thanks, man.”

 

Once the lights had been switched off, and their tandem breathing was the only sound in the room, Jared dared to voice his doubts, “Am- am I going to have to stop working?”

 

“You mean during your heat? Yeah... I guess. I mean, it’s going to be difficult for you as it is. If you try working at the time...”

 

“No, I mean... _after_.”

 

“No,” Jensen answered quietly, “Not planning to force you into anything, Darling. Once we’ve dealt with your heat, everything’s going to be your choice.”

 

The next day, things went surprisingly better on set than Jared had anticipated. News of their mating had-   _as anticipated_ \- quickly become public; but considering Jensen already had keys to his trailer from being Jared’s ‘Alpha Guardian’, there were hardly any changes. People had initially begun deferring to Jensen regarding enquiries about Jared; but an hour in, Jensen had categorically stated that Jared was his own person and perfectly capable of answering questions himself, which had (fortunately) put an end to that. They had already spent a lot of their free time between shoots in each others’ trailers, but now they went everywhere together. Where the alpha had been very careful of _not_  invading his personal space before; every minute they weren’t shooting, they now seemed to be in contact- with the man slinging a casual arm around his shoulders when they stood around talking to the crew or the way Jensen spread his legs slightly to touch Jared’s when they sat next to each other... it was trademark _alpha protectiveness_ but couched in a way that was so friendly and subtle that Jared could appreciate it. He _had_ worried whether Jensen’s alpha- protective tendencies would get overbearing considering the reason behind their mating, but was relieved to find that his fears had been groundless.

 

Jensen continued to camp on the floor of Jared’s bedroom and no amount of cajoling would convince the alpha to join him on the bed; so on the fourth day Jared exchanged his king-sized bed for two queens.

 The older man hadn’t _said_ anything, but the soft groan of appreciation as he slipped under the covers that night had been acknowledgement enough.

 

On the sixth day Jensen presented him with four keys: his trailer, his house, his car and his LA apartment.

 

The seventh day found Jensen sweating profusely on set and Jared found himself worried despite himself about the alpha’s health. Jensen requested their chairs be swapped with a mattress and lay down with his head on Jared’s lap. Jared didn’t comment when the alpha appeared miraculously better after the prolonged contact.

 

The ninth day a stranger appeared on set and Jensen excused himself the moment he spotted the bearded man. Jared stared at his alpha’s retreating back till Jensen turned to ask him why he wasn’t following. He followed the two men into Jensen’s trailer and watched the alpha sign some legal-looking documents after giving them a cursory read. He was beginning to feel like a fish-out-of-water and about to excuse himself when Jensen handed him the papers that had just been notarized by the man (his lawyer, obviously).

 

“What are these?”

 

“Stuff to legalize my claim on you-”

 

“What?!” Jared squeaked. He blushed as he caught the attorney’s raised eyebrows.

 

Jensen very deliberately placed a hand on Jared’s knee; the action careful and slow enough that had he wanted, he could have moved away before the hand landed. It was strange because between the two of them, Jared had always been the ‘touchy-feely’ one and he’d associated the alpha’s touch with security right from the beginning, and even though he’d stopped actively seeking contact since their mating, he still found himself calming from the wordless reassurance.

 

“I figured you wouldn’t want everyone to scent you or see my claim... this way, you shall have documented proof of our mating and unlike the physical marks, this is valid the world over.”

 

Jared nodded; it made sense... but he was still surprised that Jensen had thought so far ahead and planned accordingly.

 

The alpha reached for the next bundle of sheets held together with a thick binder-clip, “These are bank documents. ... This one is the new account I had opened in both our names. The rest are my old ones with access numbers for you.”

 

Jared stared. He _had_ known that he needed to look into his finances; after all whether or not an omega was granted access to an account without a sign-off from their alpha post mating was generally at the discretion of the bank where the account was, and he wasn’t sure what the policy was at his bank...

 

“And this is my uhm... my Will.” Jensen continued, oblivious to his internal dialogue, “I’ve added your name, so that in the case of any unforeseen event, you’re not left penniless. It’s not much, just a nominal amount; but if you use it wisely, it should see you through while the bank details and other things are dealt with...”

 

“Jensen-” Jared gasped.

 He’d known the older man was ... as Kripke had worded it so perfectly when urging him to make Jensen his ‘Guardian’: ‘ _a reliable sort’_ ; but he had never expected _this._ Jensen, to him; had been a friend and confidant... Someone he could count on through thick and thin and could look up to... True, the man occasionally called him ‘Kiddo’, but Jared had always taken that to be an endearment... now he felt the four years difference between them very keenly. It was suddenly like Jensen was an ‘adult’, while he was still coming to grips with his teenage because he had never even considered _any_ of this. He was suddenly ashamed of how he had been acting: certainly not the way a mated-omega was expected to... He had, for all intents and purposes, been trying to ignore that he was mated now. ... And Jensen had let him.

 

Jared resolved to do better.

 

“Alpha Ackles, about your other request...” The bearded man began.

 

“Yes?” Jensen asked, sobering instantly. “Are there any issues?”

 

“No,” The man smiled, “I have the necessary documents here with me and we can finish it right now.”

 

“Perfect,” Jensen beamed and then, turning to Jared: “I promised I’d make sure you were safe, Jared; so I spoke to Bill and he looked up the legalities for me. Turns out, now that I’m your alpha; all that’s required is a _command_ from me. So uhm... I want you to-”

 

“Alpha Ackles,” Bill- the bearded guy interrupted.

 

Jensen paused, turning his head curiously towards the attorney.

 

“It needs to be a traditional order...”

 

“But that’s what I’m trying to protect him from-”

 

“Yes, but it needs to be executed traditionally for it to be legally binding.”

 

“You’ll be the one notarizing it-” Jensen argued.

 

Bill frowned, “Are you asking me to falsify my witness, Alpha?”

 

Jensen shook his head, rubbing a hand down his face tiredly, “No, no I’m not. Sorry.”

 

Jared watched the exchange curiously, uncertain about what his part was supposed to be. He raised his eyebrows when Jensen finally turned to face him.

 

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart; but you heard the man... need you on your knees for this-... could- could you please do that for me?”

 

Jared nodded, slipping off the couch to kneel at his alpha’s feet. In the olden days- hell; even a decade ago, _this_ was where omegas sat... it was rare nowadays, but he knew that there were still alphas around who forbade their omega from sitting at the same level as them.

 

Jensen instantly curled his palm around his jaw, leaning down to press their foreheads together, “Thank you. Ready?”

 

Jared nodded mutely.

 

“Good boy,” Jensen whispered as he straightened even though his palm never left Jared’s face. When he opened his mouth next, his voice had the low sub-audible second tenor of an _Alpha command_ under the vocalized words and Jared felt the words sink into his very spirit. Having never experienced it before, he flinched initially, only Jensen’s hand cupping his jaw holding him in position.

 

“Jared, as your alpha; I hereby command you to prioritise your safety. Your physical _and emotional_ well-being are of paramount importance and you have my permission to do anything to ensure they are safeguarded, up to and including refusing an alpha’s order- _even mine_.”

 

He held still for a moment as the command settled into him and blinked away tears as he stared up at his friend who had just bestowed him with the most priceless gift an omega could hope for. Without thinking Jared leaned up and crushed his lips against Jensen’s, laughing as his momentum forced the alpha back against the couch with Jared clambering over him. Jensen kissed him back for a moment but then forced his hand up between them to press against his chest, “Jay... Jared, wait!”

 

He froze: _Did the alpha not want him?_

 

 “Let me finish up with Bill first; alright?” Jensen asked as though he’d understood Jared’s hesitation.

 

“Yeah, okay. Sorry.” He murmured, blushing as he remembered the attorney who had witnessed them.

Normally, he wasn’t shy with PDAs; hell, he had even clambered all over Jensen like some overgrown puppy on the red-carpet... but this- _this felt private_. He shuffled to move away but was unable to stop his smile when Jensen’s hand clamped down on his wrist, holding him against the alpha’s side as he leaned forward to sign the last few documents.

 

As the door closed behind the attorney, Jared nuzzled the alpha’s neck; breathing in the familiar citrusy scent that was now more intoxicating than ever and feeling his hole flutter as it moistened with the first drops of his arousal.

 

Jensen chuckled softly as he pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him and hauling him in till he was straddling the alpha. They kissed for a few minutes, necking each other as their hands roamed restlessly over the other’s clothed body before Jensen stilled abruptly, his breathing ragged.

 

“Jared... God, Jay; want you so much... can’t wait for this week to end...”

 

Jared pulled back, instinctively following his alpha’s lead even though his breathing was as laboured as Jensen’s. “What?”

 

“We can’t do this now,” Jensen groaned out, nose still rubbing against the hollow of Jared’s throat as he inhaled the omega’s scent. “You’ll go into your heat and I into my rut if we don’t stop now...”

 

Jared just stared, “So?”

 

_So?_

 

Jared’s question hung in the air between them for a moment before Jensen was leaning forward to peck a quick kiss against his lips before pulling away again. “ _So_ we-... we promised Kripke, remember?” Jensen ground out; chest heaving as he forced himself to stay away even though his hands continued to rub restlessly over Jared’s back, “I cleared a week’s leave with him for us from this weekend. Earlier if can finish the rest of the scenes for this episode.” He leaned forward and tugged lightly at Jared’s earlobe with his teeth. “Think we can hold out till then?”

 

 

Jared looked down at his mate and grinned, “Let’s wrap this episode.”

 

It was easier said than done, though; and by the next day Jared was struggling to keep his hands off Jensen- his body a sweaty, overheated mass of hormones which only seemed to relent when Jensen and he were in contact. (He was embarrassed to admit that he had been vocal about his disappointment at losing contact with Jensen a few times.)

 

Even though the alpha was not as verbose as him- _reticent as always_ \- Jensen was obviously not faring any better. They had given up on chairs completely and nowadays spent the time between takes snuggled together on the mattress Jensen had procured. Even meals were eaten there with them pressed up side by side. ... Naturally, it meant that the bedsheet they were using to cover the foam was often sprinkled with crumbs, but Jensen didn’t seem to mind it and so Jared didn’t bother about it either. Their impending mating heat and rut made it difficult to keep their hands off each other; but they tried to limit their PDAs to a minimum and barring a few teasing catcalls from the crew, everyone was very understanding of their situation.

 

When Cliff finally dropped them back home after their final shot for the episode (the guest spots would be filled in during their week away), Jared could hardly believe that they were finally free.

 

Jensen’s arm snaked around his waist as they made their way to the door and for the first time in five days, Jared felt a return of his old fears.

 

“Sshhh....easy.” Jensen whispered as he guided them inside. “Not gonna do anything you don’t want, okay? Hell, we don’t need to do anything other than cuddle together if that’s what you prefer.”

 

“NO,” Jared returned firmly, meeting the green eyes he was falling more and more in love with. “I want this, alright? I _promise_ you that I _want_ this.  ... I just... I’ve never done this before, Jen...”

 

“I’m gonna be your first?” Jensen questioned softly.

 

“I’m not a virgin,” Jared clarified. “But I’ve never been knotted. No.”

 

“Do you want that? With me?” Jensen asked, still giving him the opportunity to refuse and Jared wondered how he’d become so lucky.

 

“Yes, Yes; I do.”

 

 

They had worked off the worst of the mating-fever in little more than twenty-four hours but neither was ready to leave their cocoon to face the world yet and so they stayed inside, relaxing further into each-other’s company and learning about their partner’s idiosyncrasies. They still knotted regularly, but now it was more like the comfort of a warm bath or a familiar teeshirt- worn soft and thin with use, but still beloved- instead of the frenzy of their initial mating.

 

Jared was grateful that he’d had the foresight to stock the refrigerator with all kinds of food once Jensen had explained his plan to him. It was generally looked upon as ‘bad form’ to leave your nest during your mating week, but given the circumstances of their mating; Jared hadn’t been too sure whether either of them would want to stay in... Now however, he never wanted the week to end and go out and face the world again. Everything felt peaceful and _perfect_ in here and Jared _never_ wanted to leave again.

 

He shook his head at his thoughts as he grabbed the container of chocolate coated dry-fruits and went to Jensen who had his glasses out and was reading a sheaf of papers held together by a binder clip.

 

“Hey, busy?” He asked lightly as he plucked the bundle off Jensen’s hands and tossed it to the table behind him.

 

Jensen returned his grin easily, “Not for you, Sweetheart... although, do be careful with those papers. It’s a script.”

 

“Yeah?” Jared responded, following up with a half-serious ‘Interesting?’ as he fished out the first piece- which, judging from its shape was an almond under the chocolate coating. He rubbed the treat over the prominent bow of Jensen’s lips and groaned at the sight when the tip of a pink tongue emerged to draw the item into that sinful mouth. “God, Jensen... your mouth...”

 

Jensen stiffened, “Please don’t.”

 

Jared froze, “Jensen?”

 

The alpha shook his head, simply leaned up for the next treat; but Jared held firm: “No, Jen... Please. .. You said something like this last night as well. I- I need to know. _Please_... Tell me?”

 

Jensen shook his head, “It’s nothing... just a silly hang-up of mine.”

 

“I’d still like to know. C’mon. You know you can tell me anything, right? Besides, you already know everything there is to know about me.”

 

“Okay, fine...” There was a pause as the man looked down, almost hunching in on himself. Jensen didn’t meet his eyes as he confessed softly, “I- I know what my lips looks like, alright? I-I know that I’ve got _cock-sucking_ lips and yes, I know how to use them... And I can take it from everybody... just... not you? I don’t want you to think of me like that. Don’t like to think that you’d be better off with a _real_ alpha... someone who’s more masculine and whose lips don’t scream _whore_ , you know? It’s- it’s stupid, I know. But-”

 

“Damn right it’s stupid!” Jared cut in, watching in satisfaction as Jensen’s head came up in surprise and then softening when he knew he had the alpha’s attention. “How can you think that there could be someone better than you? God, Jen... You-... you’re amazing, alright? I keep pinching myself to confirm that this isn’t a dream. ... and as far as your lips are concerned, I never thought of them that way till you pointed it out just now. And yea; maybe they are a little fuller than what most alphas have; but that doesn’t make you a cock-sucker or a whore...”

 

Jensen’s eyes were wide as he stared at Jared through his rant and then his cheeks flushed a delicate pink when he mentioned his lips, ducking his head as he bit back a smile, “Thank you.”

 

Jared shook his head, sighing as he collapsed against his mate, “Did something happen?”

 

“No,” Jensen shook his head, “Nothing actually happened, but I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve heard people tell me how I’d be better off as a bitc-” He caught himself but not before Jared understood the unspoken word.

 

“Hell man, Alphas have come up to my Dad with offers to turn me because of my looks... I’m just glad Mom and Dad never took ‘em up.”

 

“Me too,” Jared agreed, nuzzling under the alpha’s jaw as his fingers coasted over the tempting bulge hidden beneath the denim. He looked up with a wink, “Wanna show me how _alpha_ you are?”

 

Jensen smiled but shook his head, “No; actually I wanted to talk to you about that script I was reading.”

 

Jared pouted but quirked his brow curiously, “Yeah?”

 

Jensen nodded, “Ellen wanted me to read it, but I think you’ll be better suited for the role.”

 

“Seriously?” Jared questioned. Jensen himself was a fabulous actor and having him endorse Jared made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

 

Jensen just nodded and offered him the document.

 

Too excited to really register much of anything, Jared skimmed through the whole bundle before looking up to meet Jensen’s gaze with a puzzled frown. Sure, Clyde was a powerful character, but not more than Sam Winchester and he couldn’t see what had fascinated Jensen about the role.

 

“Not impressed?” His mate questioned, before clarifying, “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t share my opinions...”

 

“No... no, I- Clyde is cool but-”

 

“Not Clyde,” Jensen interrupted, “Scott.”

 

“But- but...Scott’s an alpha!”

 

Jensen smiled, “Exactly.”

 

Jared blinked in confusion, “I’m not sure I follow.”

 

Jensen shook his head, “C’mon, dude... It’s not that hard- I figured you’d be perfect to read for Scott.”

 

“But I- I’m an Omega... I don’t have the scent-”

 

“But you do have the looks to pull this off. I mean, pile on a little muscle, grow a little scruff and you can pass off as an alpha easy... Yeah okay, you don’t have the right scent; but the audience doesn’t need to know that.”

 

Jared looked down at the pages in his hand again, “It’ll depend on who plays Clyde-”

 

“Hopefully, you’re lookin’ at him.”

 

Jared’s mouth dropped open and for a long minute he just stared. “ _You_?... You want to play the role of an omega?!”

 

Jensen shrugged, “I like the character, and I already have a few ideas about how I’d read him given the chance.”

 

“But you’re an _alpha_!”

 

Jensen just smiled, “The art lies in convincing people otherwise.”

 

“And you want me to act opposite you... as- as the alpha?” Jared asked in disbelief.

 

Jensen nodded, “You have to admit that from a cinematographic point of view, you’d make a better alpha. I mean, you’re taller than me and once you put on a little muscle, you can manhandle me easily... and well, if I shed a few pounds, get the right make-up; I can pass off as an omega.”

 

“Is- is this about what you were telling me earlier?” Jared questioned, still unsure about Jensen’s motives.

 

The alpha shook his head, “No. I’m confident enough about myself that I don’t feel the need to _prove_ that I’m ‘alpha’... and portraying an omega convincingly seems challenging enough that I’m actually quite eager to audition for Clyde. ... Thing is, as you said; a lot of my performance will depend on who my co-star will be and-” He hesitated briefly, “And I trust you to have my back, you know? We already know how to play off each other... _so_.”

 

Jared nodded slowly.

 

“Please don’t feel like I’m forcing you into this.” Jensen said after a moment. “I thought it’d be fun; but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. Ellen is already looking for other suitable scripts for you to look through and if you want, you can spend hiatus with family as well. Or with me. ... It’s going to be your decision, Jared. I’m just giving you some of your options.”

 

“No,” Jared nodded, “I get that. And Scott _does_ seem intriguing. More importantly, I’ve never played a character like him; so this might be fun.”

 

“We can prepare together,” Jensen offered.

 

Jared smiled before a thought struck him, “Wait. If you lose weight, isn’t it going to affect _Dean_?”

 

“Dean’s under a lot of stress right now so I think it’d be natural for him to be losing sleep and consequentially weight. Inversely, Sam’s trying to prove himself; right? So he can muscle up. Show Dean he’s ready to be a hunter.”

 

“Which only stresses Dean out more. Making him lose even more weight.” Jared finished, catching on.

 

“Bingo.”

 

“Gonna need your help for alpha mannerisms,” Jared told him as he considered the plan.

 

“Sure.” Jensen responded, eyes twinkling mischievously as he reached out to stroke a finger over his jaw, “Want a hands-on lesson on alpha behaviour?”

 

Jared laughed even as he rose to lead the way back to their bedroom, “You’re incorrigible!”

 

Jared was up at the crack of dawn on the day of the auditions- he knew he was well prepared and that though he had some more mass to build, he had bulked up enough to pass off as a lean-ish alpha. He carefully slipped out of his alpha’s hold and turned only once he was at the door to glance at his mate.

 

True to his intentions, Jensen had shed the majority of his weight over the past few weeks. He had never been overly muscled like some of the more beefy alphas in the business, always maintaining a lithe musculature; and with his recent weight-loss, Jensen was downright _slender_.

 The blanket having fallen off sometime in the night, the low-slung sweatpants revealed a tantalizing glimpse of fair freckled skin and the sharp jut of his hip-bones... and the omega in Jared wanted nothing more than to cook and feed his alpha till he gained some meat on his bones. Watching the rather strict diet his mate had been forced to follow to achieve the desired results had been one of the more difficult things Jared had endured; especially because he himself was on a high-calorie diet at the time... translated, while Jensen was nibbling on a single apple or cucumber for lunch on most days, Jared was having a second breakfast of either eggs and cottage-cheese or a lean beef preparation followed by a hearty lunch with the all the trimmings.  It bothered his inner-omega that his alpha was losing weight so drastically and the one time he had heard Jensen’s stomach growl in hunger from his meagre diet, he’d had to run to the bathroom to throw up everything he’d eaten. Jensen had seemed to understand, somehow finding legitimate reasons to stay away while Jared ate and inversely making sure that the omega caught sight of him eating(even if it was nothing more than a slice of apple the majority of times) .

 

The only upside to the whole thing was that no matter how slender Jensen grew or how much muscle Jared put on, Jensen’s innate alphaness never lessened. Sure, he was a talented actor and while rehearing for the auditions Jensen slipped into the mind, body _and soul_ of an omega with ease; but once they were done, Jensen was back to being his alpha self.

 

 

He had finished with his run and exercises and was plating breakfast (a triple-egg omelette with bacon and cheese with sweetened black coffee for him and orange juice and half a dry toast for Jensen) when Jensen appeared. Since the alpha was not exactly a morning person- _even though they had both done shoots at unholy hours of the morning_ \- Jared hadn’t expected him to be all dressed and ready to leave. And it was when instead of taking his usual spot on the table, Jensen slipped to his knees next to Jared’s feet that Jared noticed that not only was Jensen ready, he was _ready_   to play his character: dressed in loose pants that were wide at the ankles and swirled around his feet when he walked and paired with a pastel shirt that was fitted in a way to accentuate his slim figure but had billowing sleeves to soften the appearance; Jensen was the quintessential _omega_. When the alpha peered up at Jared through his lashes from his position at his feet, Jared startled to realize that Jensen’s already vibrant eyes were practically other-worldly now with whatever he’d done to them. Fans waxed poetic about how beautiful they were in the handful of fanfics he’d read, but looking at those mesmerising ‘peepers’ (as a fanfic had described them) now, Jared could understand what was meant when people said they could get lost in someone’s eyes. The tip of a pink tongue peeked out shyly as Jensen licked his lips and Jared felt his heart stutter: already plump and tempting when he was an alpha, their pinkness seemed to be enhanced somehow and they were, in a single word: _sinful_.

 

“Oh God, Jensen!” He whispered and leaned down to claim those captivating lips; gratified when his mate opened without protest, the faint hint of orange adding a citrusy background to their kiss. “You look incredible!”

 

Jensen blushed and Jared found himself desperately wishing that he was a real alpha so that he could claim this ethereal creature and call him his own. The wish reminded him that that was exactly what they were hoping to achieve and he remembered the audition: “ _Shit_. Did I mess up your make-up?”

 

“No,” Jensen laughed, “I was actually hoping for the kiss-bruised effect, so everything’s’ good. I may even need you to do that again just before we head out, alright?”

 

“Not a problem,” Jared ground out, hurriedly finishing his food and racing up the stairs to shower and change into his own clothes.

 

Jared escorted Jensen out with a possessive hand on the small of his back and Jensen slipped into the passenger seat of his car without protest; apparently dedicated to playing his role. He was apprehensive, but he again escorted his mate into the building where the auditions were to be held with a domineering hand. He was supposed to pay the role of a covetous, overprotective alpha; and with Jensen dressed as he was, Jared found it to be no hardship to act like a jealous boyfriend.

 

Apparently they had both gotten entrenched into the characters enough that the casting directors were confused about which of them was Jensen and who was Jared. Needless to say, they landed the parts.

 

While elated at their success, Jared knew that this meant more of watching Jensen waste away (even though he knew that _that_ was technically incorrect: Jensen was under strict monitoring by both his fitness guide and doctor. And having had aimed to study physiotherapy himself before becoming an actor; the man knew more than enough about health...).

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

 

Critics panned the movie.

 

Said it was an old – _and oft repeated_ \- story that they had seen in various forms a thousand times on the big-screen. Yes, the packaging was new and the chemistry between the leads was ‘off the charts’, but it wasn’t enough to change their opinion about the movie... Conversely, their performances garnered them praise from even the toughest of them: The entire film-fraternity heaping appreciation for turning their gendered roles on the head and portraying a character of the opposite gender.

 

And having a huge- _dedicated_ \- fandom turned out to be the best possible blessing after the negative reviews because their fans arrived in droves to watch the movie despite the dismal critic-ratings. True, their intentions were more about watching ‘them’ than the story; but actually watching the film convinced them enough to give glowing reviews to the movie. Consequently, despite the critics verdict, word-of-mouth publicity held them in good stead and the movie -even though it had been planned as a low budget affair with limited hall-release- it turned out to be a ‘sleeper hit’ (as dubbed by the newspapers.)....Their performances were the toast of the town and by the time awards season rolled around, they had more than a few nominations each.

 

Walking down the red carpet for the first time since getting mated had Jared jittery with nerves and he was more grateful than he could put in words that Jensen had regained some of his muscles and could no longer pass easily as an omega. (The rumours that Jensen was actually a ‘bitch’ – _how else would he be able to portray an omega so convincingly?_ \- had offended him way more than the alpha and he’d gotten into more than one argument with journalists over it.)

 

“Feels like a dry run, doesn’t it?” Jensen asked as he stepped up next to him in front of the dresser.

 

Jared met his mate’s eyes in the mirror quizzically; secretly pleased that even though Jensen had his own dresser set up in the spare room (a necessity, thanks to their vocation), the alpha invariably ended up next to him, exchanging friendly shoves and crowding into each other’s spaces as they got ready. There were a dozen or more people, waiting to add the finishing touches to their appearances before they finally made their way to the venue, but both of them preferred to do as much as possible privately. More often than not they ended up helping the other and forgoing the professional help, but some occasions (like today) demanded an expert touch and then they had to reluctantly make their way to the studio.

 

“Hmmm?” He questioned as he cinched the satin belt that highlighted his slim waist. Jensen batted his hands away and undid the belt to re-do it himself. (While he’d normally have worn a tuxedo to an event like today’s award ceremony; he was very conscious that he was newly mated and wanted to show off his ‘omega-ness’. Still more muscular than the traditional omegas, he had, however; successfully managed to lose the excessive bulk from around his biceps and shoulders, softening his appearance and highlighting his enviable shoulder-to-waist ratio. The flared black silk pants showed off his long legs and the pale green shirt with the plunging ‘v’ neckline- _reminiscent of Jensen’s outfit from the audition_ \- were consequently the ideal choice for tonight.)

 

“For our wedding... a little more than a month away now, you know” Jensen answered, unaware of Jared’s silent contemplations.

 

Jared blushed at the reminder. He couldn’t help it.

 

Back when he had first been claimed, Jared had thought his life as he’d known it was over. _And he’d been right_. ... Because things had gotten so much better since then: Jensen never pressured him into anything and had proven himself to be the kind of alpha you only read about in a harlequin romance. Sure, not everything was smooth sailing; what with their careers and everything that it entailed, but his alpha had been attentive and known when Jared had begun to feel disheartened by his un-naturally muscular appearance and taken every care to convince the younger man of how he was loved. More importantly, Jensen had *ahem* _shown_ him the kind of fun they could have with his alpha-esque physique.

 

Neither of them had been able to deny their mothers’ for long and ended up agreeing to a wedding date with the condition that they ‘handle it’. They’d hoped the enormity of the task would put them off, but both betas jumped at the chance like they’d been planning it their entire lives (and from what Jared saw of the plans, maybe they _had_ ). Their families were already familiar with each other, but planning their wedding seemed to bring them even closer together and Jared could only count his blessings because now it didn’t even feel like he was going to become a part of a different family.

 

“You’re beautiful when you blush, you know that?” The alpha murmured, passing him the cologne.

 

Jared accepted the bottle even as he swatted his arm in response and Jensen just laughed.

“What’re you thinking?”

 

Jared shook his head as he linked his arm through Jensen’s and headed for the waiting car, “Nothing ... Was just wondering if I should send a fruit basket to that inspector from the Omega Board for coming when she did that day... I really owe her a thank you for everything.”

 

The End.


End file.
